Más allá de la curiosidad
by FannyBrice
Summary: Emma Swan temía las lecciones de piano que su abuela le pidió que tomara... hasta que conoce a su profesora, Regina Mills. Lejos de ser la mujer con la casa llena de gatos de edad avanzada que Emma había imaginado, Regina es sexy, morena y totalmente irresistible. Regina no ha estado nunca con una mujer, pero Emma la atrae de un modo inusual, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

* * *

**N/A: Hey, aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva adaptación. Se trata de un libro, no muy extenso pero si muy explícito!  
Al contrario de **_Trece horas_**, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas porque no cuentan con demasiados errores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Emma bajó la mirada hacia el libro de Piano "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar". Frunció el ceño.

Ya era bastante malo haberle prometido a su abuela moribunda que aprendería finalmente a tocar el piano, sobre todo desde que Lala —como ella la llamaba —le había dejado a su bebé, el brillante piano negro de cola que Emma había admirado siempre, e incluso peor todavía, el libro de piano para niños con una ridícula caricatura de lechuza en la portada. Pero, desde luego, Emma no tenía que habérselo prometido.

El crudo dolor que había reprimido en su interior durante siete meses, una semana y tres días desde que Lala exhaló su último aliento, resurgió y le retorció el corazón en un duro nudo.

Por qué había aplazado siempre aprender a tocar estaba más allá de su comprensión. Tendría que haber aprendido a tocar el piano de niña, no como mujer con veintinueve años.

Después de aparcar su coche, contempló la imponente casa estilo Tudor que se asentaba entre dos casas de fraternidad en lo alto de la colina. Un orondo gato estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche, con la mirada odiosamente fija en ella, como una especie de gárgola.

Nerviosa, se apartó de él mirando hacia sus botas de trabajo. Ya podía imaginar el interior de la casa. Gatos por todas partes, fundas cubiertas, muebles raídos, suelos de vinilo en los pasillos, y lo peor de todo, olor a naftalina mezclada con demasiadas cajas de arena. Se estremeció.

Dios quiera que ninguno de sus amigos la vieran entrando en la casa de la viuda Mills para una lección de piano. Siempre había optado por practicar deportes en vez de lecciones de piano y preferido vaqueros a las faldas.

No había sido hasta su tercer año en la escuela secundaria cuando se dio cuenta de que había un nombre para lo que era: homosexual. Descubrir eso sobre ella misma la había liberado de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Enfrentarse con ello a su familia había sido una larga historia.

Pero Lala…

Emma suspiró y parpadeó temiendo ponerse a llorar. Lala la había aceptado desde el principio y cuando Emma le confesó que era homosexual, Lala le dijo: "Me alegro de que finalmente lo aceptes, cariño."

Sin embargo... ¿Clases de piano? Seguramente Lala, de todas las personas, podría haberla conocido mejor.

La ansiedad la golpeó como un atronador acorde de bajo mientras Emma se detuvo mirando la imponente casa.

La viuda Mills.

Emma no sabía mucho sobre ella, solo que había sido profesora en la universidad y que su marido, antes de su muerte hacía unos meses, había sido profesor de Inglés.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj instó a Emma a salir de su escarabajo amarillo y subir el empinado camino hasta la puerta. Incluso a finales de septiembre, el sol de mediodía de Alabama calentaba su espalda a través de la camisa de algodón.

Pero a medida que se acercaba a la casa y escuchaba el tintineo de la música del piano —una hermosa música de piano —su temor se derritió como calor húmedo. Muy parecida a la música de Lala, pensó. Sólo que mejor.

No había oído música como ésta desde que Lala, con sus artríticos dedos, todavía era capaz de hacer bailar todo el teclado.

La consternación dio paso a la curiosidad, Emma subió las escaleras del porche de ladrillos de color marrón de la estrecha parte trasera y se asomó por la ventana viendo a una mujer morena tocando el piano y balanceándose al mismo tiempo a ritmo constante.

Hipnotizada por el sonido, Emma sólo pudo quedar boquiabierta al ver como la mujer —que ella suponía era la viuda Mills —continuaba tocando.

El repertorio para piano de Emma incluía una corta parte de "Heart and Soul" y una versión de "palillos chinos". Pero esto...

Esto era verdadera música.

¡Si sólo pudiera aprender a tocar así! Lala estaría muy orgullosa de la mano izquierda de la pianista estaba obscurecida por las cortinas, Emma podía ver la mano derecha de la señora Mills deslizándose con agilidad arriba y abajo del cuando su subconsciente estaba sumergido completamente en la música, la concertista se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió, descubriendo su espionaje.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver detenidamente a su maestra, ésta desapareció y Emma oyó la perilla de la puerta abrirse. Los goznes de la puerta mosquitera rechinaron cuando la viuda abrió.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta.

Ésta no era la vieja en zapatillas con la casa llena de gatos que había imaginado.

La señora Mills era hermosa. Su cabello oscuro caía en capas como una masa etérea justo sobre sus hombros. Su maquillaje le otorgaba una apariencia sensual y misteriosa. Su blusa blanca y su falda negra, un aire elegante y profesional. Emma había esperado a una vieja arrugada de setenta años vistiendo rechinantes estampados de flores. Esta mujer tenía que tener unos treinta y tantos años, si acaso. Lo único que delataba su edad era la sabiduría que emanaba de sus ojos, incluso a través de unas brillantes gafas de lectura azul.

Todo en ella parecía femenino y suave, y la forma en que su mirada repasó su cuerpo, hizo que a Emma le hubiera gustado vestir algo menos desgastado que sus vaqueros y la cazadora roja que llevaba en su trabajo en el refugio humanitario cada mañana. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios carmesí de la señora Mills.

—Tú debes ser Emma.

Emma dio unas palmaditas en el parche con su nombre bordado en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Sip. Esa soy yo. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —De repente, quería darse patadas a sí misma. Duramente. Por Dios, sonó como una estrella de pop idiota.

—¿No vas a entrar? —La viuda abrió la puerta de malla de par en par y retrocedió para permitirle entrar. Emma rozó con el codo su brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

Murmuró una disculpa pero la señora Mills sólo sonrió amablemente.

La penumbra fresca del salón de la casa era como un santuario dedicado a Shakespeare y Bach. Libros alineados en estanterías construidas alrededor de la chimenea. Un dibujo a carbón de los Epitafios de Bard colgaba sobre la puerta del comedor. Había libros de música extendidos por doquier: sobre la tapa cerrada del piano de cola negro, en el piso y en una otomana con orejas, todos llevando los nombres de compositores famosos. Mozart. Beethoven. Chopin. Debussy.

¿Podría la señora Mills interpretar toda esa música?

—Soy Regina. —dijo la señora Mills, ofreciéndole la mano.

Emma la tomó con la suya y se sorprendió por el fuerte apretón de la viuda, contrastando con la suavidad de su palma y dedos.

—Emma... um... Emma Swan. —murmuró, soltando a regañadientes la mano de la maestra. Emma no podía dejar de mirarla. Y ella no podía dejar de ver lo sexy que era esta mujer. Tal vez las lecciones de piano con la viuda no iban a ser tan malas después de todo.

—¿Empezamos? —Preguntó la señora Mills, tomando la cartilla de "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar" de la mano de Emma, colocandola en el banco. La señora Mills dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su lado.

Emma se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Emma?

Tragó saliva espesa.

—Sí... eh... señora. —balbuceó sentándose a su lado. No pasó desapercibido para Emma lo diferentes que eran. Una al lado de la otra, la señora Mills destilaba una feminidad deliciosa, en contraste con el estilo casual y algo varonil de Emma. Mientras la señora Mills mostraba una postura perfecta al sentarse, con sus delicados tobillos cruzados y la falda suavizándole los muslos bien formados, Emma se sentaba desgarbadamente, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda y manos temblaban mientras recorría la fila interminable de teclas en blanco y negro. La señora Mills puso una mano sobre la muñeca desnuda de Emma.

—No hay ningún motivo para estar nerviosa. —dijo en voz baja.

Oh, diablos, sí, lo había. Ya no era la posibilidad de aprender el piano lo que intimidaba a Emma, sino el calor que irradiaba el tacto de su profesora de piano. Emma respiró profundamente. Su calor y su perfume.

La señora Mills olía como un día de primavera, fresca y ligera. Bien. Tan completamente femenina que todo lo que Emma podía pensar era deslizar su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y respirar su esencia.

Un rubor caliente subió por las mejillas de Emma. Nunca antes había experimentado tal atracción súbita por otra mujer, pero podía hacer para detener sus desenfrenados pensamientos.

—Entiendo que nunca habías tomado una lección antes. —dijo la señora Mills, apoyando el libro en el atril. Lo alisó y abrió en la primera página.

—No, señora.

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de la garganta de la señora Mills.

—No debes llamarme señora. Regina será suficiente.

Emma asintió, pero de alguna manera llamarla por su nombre parecía demasiado íntimo. Parecía demasiado íntimo también estar sentada a sólo unos centímetros de Regina con sus muslos juntos en el reducido espacio del banco del piano.

Evidentemente, Regina era consciente de su proximidad también. Con un desplazamiento de sus caderas, puso una distancia de unos pocos centímetros más entre ellas, colocó una pluma entre los surcos del libro de música y la utilizó para dejarlo abierto.

Al final de la primera lección, Emma había dominado la mitad de las canciones del libro. Regina también le enseñó una memotecnia para ayudarle a recordar las notas. Incluso había logrado recordar cuáles eran las notas de la mano izquierda y cuáles eran las notas de la mano derecha.

El aprendizaje de piano había resultado más fácil y más gratificante de lo que Emma había imaginado.

—Emma, tengo que pedirte disculpas por utilizar este libro contigo, pero sus técnicas para comenzar son las mejores. Supongo que por eso el método de éste libro en particular ha estado usándose más de cincuenta años. Éste fue también mi primer libro. Descubrirás que soy una nostálgica.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. —La consternación inicial de Emma por usar el libro infantil había desaparecido. Ahora estaba entusiasmada con la posibilidad de poner el libro sobre el piano de Lala y ser capaz de leer las notas para producir una melodía.

Regina deslizó sus gafas y sonrió. Emma notó que sus ojos eran de color chocolate.

El interior de Emma se agitó. Y cuando la mirada de Regina se posó en su boca, se quedó allí un momento y luego se trasladó de nuevo a las teclas del piano, Emma se dio cuenta de que sus ojos la habían observado durante largo rato.

—¿Es... es todo? —Preguntó, echando un vistazo a su reloj. Su hora de lección hace mucho tiempo había terminado.

—Por hoy. —dijo Regina mientras retiraba polvo imaginario de entre las teclas negras.

A regañadientes, Emma recogió su libro y se levantó. Una parte de ella no quería irse. Había algo en esta mujer. Tal vez fuera su emoción por el aprendizaje nuevo y útil. Tal vez fuera el talento de Regina o la pasión que Emma presentía bajo el reservado aspecto exterior de su profesora. Todo en esta mujer hacía que Emma quisiera saber más, y en ese momento habría querido hacer cualquier cosa para permanecer en su presencia, sólo un poco más.

—¿Qué era eso que estabas tocando cuando llegué?

La mirada de Regina se desplazó a la izquierda reflexionando, con sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Emma captó la insinuación de la punta de la lengua rosada presionado sus dientes.

—¡Oh! Chopin. Es uno de los Nocturnos.

—¿Quisieras… quisieras tocarlo para mí de nuevo? —Emma quería darse un puñetazo a sí misma por semejante pregunta estúpida.

—Por supuesto. —Regina se desplazó al centro del banco, puso sus dedos ágiles en las teclas y comenzó a tocar.

Esto era muy diferente de escucharlo desde el porche.

Dentro de la casa, la música resonaba desde el piano repiqueteando en el pecho de Emma. Nunca había soñado que un instrumento pudiera sonar tan plenamente, y sin embargo como un susurro tan suave. La pieza fue inolvidable, casi con resonancias españolas, con trinos cadenciosos, pero no era la música lo que la hipnotizaba.

Era la seductora mujer que producía la música.

A diferencia de las descaradas, a veces militantes, muchachas de la universidad con las que Emma había salido en el pasado, Regina tenía un sentido intrínseco de la confianza. Cualquier hombre —o mujer—la encontraría atractiva y Emma no podía dejar de pensar que era absolutamente sexy.

Esta no era una risueña estudiante cuyo principal objetivo en la vida era emborracharse el fin de semana, mientras planeaba manifestarse por los derechos civiles en la plaza del pueblo. Esta era una mujer de talento, una mujer educada que emanaba su propia sexualidad a la que Emma encontró imposible resistirse.

La mano izquierda de Regina se cruzó sobre la derecha y Emma vislumbró un pedazo de encaje azul asomando por debajo de la abertura de la blusa. ¿Cómo sería deslizar el encaje y aferrarse a ese pezón tenso? La entrepierna de Emma se humedeció. No esperaba encontrar a su maestra tan condenadamente atractiva.

Como Regina continuaba tocando, Emma se imaginaba deslizándose de nuevo en el banquillo con ella, retirando su pelo lejos de su cuello mientras su lengua trazaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Emma se preguntó si metiera la mano bajo su falda, si iba a encontrar a Regina sin ropa interior, o mejor aún, con algo de encaje y femenino. ¿Qué haría Regina si Emma moviera sus dedos entre sus piernas? ¿Se excitaría ella? ¿Le rogaría que le lamiera los pezones allí, delante de la ventana para que todos las vieran?

Los últimos acordes de la música se apagaron y Regina levantó los dedos de las teclas.

—Te ves acalorada, Emma. ¿Estás bien?

Su voz la sorprendió y acabo con su ensueño.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. —Su mirada se desvió al piano, y luego culpable de vuelta a Regina. —¡Ha sido maravilloso! Gracias.

—Gracias. —dijo. —Siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. —Se levantó y Emma la siguió hasta la puerta.

—Creo que voy a disfrutar. —exclamó Emma.

—Bien. —dijo Regina. —Los adultos tienden a aprender rápido. Estarás tocando como un viejo profesional hacia el final del verano.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Emma. pero era la posibilidad de conocer a Regina lo que le resultaba más atractivo.

Regina abrió la puerta.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana. Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se fue de mala gana.

Regina cerró la puerta detrás de su nueva estudiante, pero se desplazó para poder ver caminar a Emma en la calle. Más de una vez había sorprendido a Emma observándola con evidente interés.

Regina se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Ella nunca había sido contemplada así por ninguna mujer. La idea de que Emma podría encontrarla atractiva la emocionaba de un modo sorprendente. Se preguntó cómo sería besar a otra mujer y hacer el amor con ella.

Ahora que Daniel llevaba muerto seis meses y ella era viuda, Regina se había visto obligada a pensar en un montón de cosas. Cuando Daniel había sido atacado por el cáncer, Regina no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, excepto cuidar de él y gestionar el libro que había publicado sólo unos meses antes de recibir la noticia de que tenía un tumor cerebral incurable.

Incluso antes del cáncer, la vida con Daniel había sido cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Regina respetaba su intelecto. Ella adoraba aprender de él, pero la cruda verdad es que se casó con él porque la hacía sentirse necesaria.

Sin él, no le había quedado más remedio que descubrir quién era. Y en los seis cortos meses desde que había enterrado a Daniel, había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre sí misma.

Vio a Emma abrir la puerta del coche y deslizarse luego en el asiento del conductor.  
Regina suspiró. ¿Qué se sentiría el tener las manos de Emma en su piel? ¿Cómo sería ser desnudada por una mujer, sentir su beso como una lluvia por toda su clavícula, su abdomen… más abajo?

Su pulso se aceleró. Calientes espirales se desplazaron alrededor de su columna vertebral y se lanzaron hacia donde su entrepierna se estrechaba, quedándose sin aliento. Un rubor caliente subió por sus mejillas.

Cuando Emma apartó de la acera su vehículo y se alejó, Regina parpadeó y forzó a sus pensamientos a volver a la realidad. Un hecho, sin embargo, se mantuvo. Regina sabía ahora que tenía el deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad con una mujer y hasta la fecha era sorprendentemente, el hecho más agradable que había descubierto sobre sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

- Disclaimer en el primer capítulo -

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Regina apenas podía esperar a que Emma volviese para su próxima clase de piano. Se sentía como si estuviera al borde de algo emocionante y nuevo que quería explorar. No había sentido una atracción semejante por alguien desde que había conocido a Daniel, y no podía clasificar o determinar si el encanto se debía a que estar con una mujer tenía connotaciones tabúes, porque sentía que Emma se sentía atraída por ella, o porque quería explorar ese aspecto de su sexualidad.

A pesar de todas sus fantasías, cuando el coche amarillo de Emma apareció en la acera, surgió el pánico. Regina suspiró. Era ridículo. No podía controlar estos sentimientos. Ella no podría hacerlo.

Emma salió de su coche, con la misma ropa que había usado la semana anterior.

Mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Regina al ver a su estudiante. Emma, para todos los efectos prácticos, era muy ambigua, con sus pantalones vaqueros, botas de trabajo y su camisa de algodón. Llevaba su manual de piano colgando a su lado, caminando a largos pasos.

La idea de que las ropas masculinas ocultaban la suave feminidad de Emma, solo servían para aumentar su curiosidad.

Su boca se secó. Su excitación chorreaba como la lluvia en su piel, tensando sus pezones, su estómago y filtrándose hasta abajo, provocando que su clítoris se hinchase. Sus fluidos se reunieron en su sexo y en el tiempo que tardó Emma en llegar a la puerta, el corazón de Regina se aceleró.

A pesar de que la estaba esperando, cuando sonó el timbre, saltó. Se armó de valor. Regina aspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire antes de abrirle la puerta a Emma.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo. Sentía perlas de transpiración en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Hey. —dijo Emma, mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

Cuando Emma hizo contacto visual con ella, las mejillas de Regina enrojecieron. Se preguntó si estarían sus pensamientos estampados en la frente como la letra escarlata. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tuviste... tuviste algún problema con sus piezas?

—No, en absoluto. —dijo Emma antes de pasear por la habitación y deslizarse en el banco del piano.

Se deslizó a un costado, dejando espacio para Regina.

Con cautela, Regina se sentó también y comenzó la lección, era muy consciente de la presencia de Emma, de su calor, del aroma que emanaba de ella, del sonido de su respiración concentrada, de los movimientos inciertos de los dedos en el teclado.

Qué pasaría si...

Regina inhaló. Qué pasaría si...

Emma podía sentir que su maestra estaba tensa. Se había fijado que Regina evitó el contacto visual con ella desde que había llegado. Emma no podía imaginar por qué, a menos que Regina hubiera descubierto que era homosexual.

La consternación pesaba sobre ella, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien la juzgara por su estilo de vida. Había pensado que Regina Mills era más sofisticada que todo eso. Oh, bien. Las apariencias a veces engañan.

Muy cuidadosa y profesionalmente Regina marcó las piezas que Emma había practicado la semana anterior antes de cerrar el manual. Cuándo se lo entregó a Emma, ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, con la mirada baja.

Esto no iba a funcionar si su maestra tenía prejuicios contra las lesbianas. Emma respiró hondo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Regina la miró con expectación, Emma se preguntó maravillada si se habría sido apresurado al sacar conclusiones.

—Por supuesto. Puedes preguntar cualquier cosa.

Emma buscó en sus ojos. No. Eso no era condena. No, en absoluto. Era curiosidad. Los labios de Emma se entreabrieron. ¿Era la señora Mills bisexual? Emma se sorprendió porque su radar gay nunca le había fallado.

—¿Tienes... tienes un mal día? —Preguntó Emma.

—No. —Regina desvió la mirada y Emma no pudo resistir la tentación de deslizar los dedos debajo de la barbilla de su profesora y levantarle la cara para que la mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente era curiosidad.

—¿Estás... bien... con el hecho de que yo sea homosexual? —Preguntó Emma.

Regina la miró como un conejo asustado antes de levantarse de la banqueta del piano y comenzar a alisar su falda.

—¿Eres homosexual? —El tono de su voz se había elevado.

Emma se rió.

—Ciertamente... es obvio ¿No?

—No... Yo… —Regina balbuceó.

Emma la interrumpió:

—Está bien. Pensé que tal vez tuvieras un problema con ello… ¿O Conmigo?

Regina dio un respiro.

—No, en absoluto, Emma. De hecho... yo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emma.

—Me he estado preguntando... —la voz de la señora Mills se apagó, y de repente Emma sintió que aumentaba su confianza.

Envalentonada, Emma aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Hey... uh... ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo alguna vez?

Los labios de Regina se entreabrieron y Emma vio una pregunta en los ojos de su maestra.

—Yo… Yo… —farfulló Regina.

El corazón de Emma cayó a sus pies. Por un segundo, había estado segura de que Regina se sentía atraída por ella. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse de nuevo a ella después de esto?

Pero Regina le preguntó:

—¿Me estás pidiendo salir? ¿En una cita?

—Eh... bueno... sí. Sí. —confesó Emma. —Yo solo te estaba invitando a tomar algo. Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho.

Regina la interrumpió.

—No estoy segura de estar lista para salir con nadie, pero no veo por qué tú y yo no podemos cenar y tomar algo aquí.

Emma sintió que abría los ojos de la sorpresa. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y supo que sería mejor salir de allí antes de que sus posibilidades se fueran al infierno.

—Eso me gustaría mucho... Regina.

Regina presionó con los dientes su labio inferior por un momento y luego miró su reloj.

—Es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

* * *

Regina reía de una broma de Emma y se sirvió otro vaso de vino. Primero, Regina pensó que invitar a cenar a Emma era estúpido e impetuoso por su parte. Después de todo, Emma era obviamente homosexual y estaba obviamente interesada. Pero la compañía fue una distracción bienvenida para olvidar el estrés ante el próximo homenaje en honor a su difunto marido.

El homenaje había sido organizado por la universidad para recaudar dinero para la creación de una beca en nombre de Daniel y, aunque eso aportaría fondos para un estudiante que lo mereciera, su cuñado Ken, lo había convertido en una especie de reunión de alto nivel social, que Regina encontraba tediosa y requería mucho tiempo.

Sí, la compañía de Emma era una distracción muy agradable y además estaba el hecho de que se encontraba inexplicablemente atraída por la clásica belleza andrógina de Emma.

Regina nunca antes se había sentido atraída por una mujer, pero estar sentada junto a Emma en el banco del piano hoy, había sido difícil para ella. Todo el tiempo en que Emma había practicado las nuevas piezas del manual, Regina había sido incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la extraordinaria longitud y forma de los dedos de Emma, preguntándose si podría gustarle sentirla dentro, mientras besaba sus suaves y carnosos labios.

El calor se intensificó dentro de Regina y se deslizó hacia abajo.

Juntó y apretó sus muslos para disipar el pulso latente de su clítoris. Sus pensamientos vagaban y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se vería Emma desnuda.

Carnosa. Dura.

Delgada a pesar de sus curvas.

Regina contuvo el aliento ante la idea de hacer el amor con una mujer. La sola idea causaba que su pulso se agitara y su estómago se contrajera.

Desde la muerte de su marido, Regina había tenido algunos amantes, pero todos habían sido hombres maduros —la mayoría de ellos demasiado maduros— Habían tenido cuerpos fuera de forma, y alguno había estado más interesado en su cuenta bancaria que en ella.

Emma parecía tener un interés genuino en la música, y en ella personalmente.

Pero ahora mismo, Regina solo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría si la suave piel de Emma se deslizara sobre la suya, como sería tocarla y besarla. Duro y blando.

Regina se atragantó y trató de dejar de lado sus morbosas fantasías, pero dos copas de vino las habían relajado a los dos y ahora hablaban como si se hubieran conocido desde hacía años.

Emma era inteligente. Planeaba estudiar medicina veterinaria y en este momento estaba ahorrando dinero para sus estudios de postgrado trabajando en el refugio humanitario.

Regina se preguntó qué pensaría su engreído cuñado si supiera que estaba sentada aquí, bebiendo con una lesbiana de veintitantos años y considerando pedirle que pasara la noche con ella.

Regina nunca había hecho nada tan imprudente en su bien ordenada vida. Pero ya era hora de empezar a vivir y dejar hacerlo a la sombra de su difunto esposo.

Faltaban sólo tres cortos meses para el Festival Shakespeare, con el homenaje en nombre de Daniel Mills. Luego estaba la beca escolar y los anticuados miembros del consejo de administración de la universidad. Las exigencias de la editorial de Daniel. Parecía como si todo se cerrara a su alrededor. Regina sufrió por Daniel y ahora estaba preparada para seguir adelante con su vida, pero su cuñado estaba decidido a mantener la memoria de Daniel viva, de modo que él pudiera vivir de los derechos de autor del exitoso libro de Daniel.

Regina sacudió sus opresivos recuerdos y miró a la seductora mujer sentada frente a ella. De repente parecía el momento perfecto para empezar a conocerse. Emma estaba interesada. Regina sabía que no era como si hubiera riesgos de un embarazo del que nunca se recuperaría. ¿Y si era ella la indicada?

No tenía absolutamente nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Así que, Emma, ¿Tienes... tienes una… novia?

La expresión alegre de Emma se alteró un poco al observar la de Regina, que sólo podría describirse como... seductora.

La respiración de Regina se detuvo. Los ojos de Emma se ensombrecieron y la insinuación de una sonrisa profundizó más el hoyuelo en la esquina de su boca.

—La cuestión es que, no… no tengo novia. —dijo con todo el encanto de una cortesana experimentada. —¿Y tú?

Regina se rio para disipar la tensión de la respuesta, todos los nervios de su cuerpo como las cuerdas de su piano Steinway.

—No. Me temo que no tengo novia tampoco.

Emma abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Me gustaría tenerla ¿Sabes?

Emma asintió. De repente se puso muy seria, y muy excitada. Su pulso se alteró.

No tenía ningún sentido perder el tiempo.

—Nunca he tenido una novia.

Emma arqueó una ceja.

Regina continuó.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de desear una relación... con nadie ahora mismo. —Ya está, había definido sus términos.

Sexo. Sólo sexo.

Con una mujer.

Oh, Dios. La crema goteó en el centro de Regina.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo estoy ocupada con el trabajo. Y voy a mudarme a Auburn para ir a la escuela de veterinaria. No tendría sentido para mí buscar algo serio. —dijo Emma, desviando la mirada.

Regina enrojeció. Su mirada bajó adonde los dedos de Emma acariciaban el tronco de su copa de vino. Regina quería no uno, sino dos de esos dedos dentro de ella. Por Dios ¿Que estaba pasando con ella? Tal vez era porque no tenía dudas de que Emma era homosexual y estaba disponible. Tal vez fuera el interés tácito que Regina veía en los vívidos ojos verdes o en el decididamente atractivo andrógino de Emma.

Una vez más, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Emma, Regina inhaló. Su corazón martilleaba.

—Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería estar con... con una mujer.

El color inundó las mejillas de Emma. Se movió en la silla y tiró del cuello de su camisa.

—Eso es gracioso, —dijo, sus ojos se oscurecieron más aún. —porque todo en lo que yo puedo pensar en este momento es en lo bueno que sería el sabor de tu entrepierna.

Una onda de excitación repiqueteaba a través del cuerpo de Regina, instalándose en un latido constante entre sus piernas. Había llegado demasiado lejos para dar marcha atrás.

Emma se levantó de la silla y se deslizó frente a las rodillas de Regina, entre sus muslos. La mano de Emma se deslizó hasta uno de ellos y Regina separó las piernas. Se le secó la boca mientras observaba y sentía que los dedos de la mujer se arrastraban más y más, hasta que Emma metió un dedo debajo de la estrecha banda elástica de sus bragas. El aliento de Regina se desbocó. Sabía que estaba empapada.

—Muévete delante. —dijo Emma. Regina lo hizo y el dedo se deslizó fácilmente dentro de su cremoso centro.

Espasmos revoloteaban a través de su sexo. El corazón le latía en la garganta.

—Estás mojada. —dijo Emma, empujando hasta el fondo, rozando con sus nudillos el clítoris de Regina.

La anticipación repiqueteaba por sus venas. No podía esperar a tener a una mujer —a ésta mujer —con la lengua entre sus piernas.

Regina apretó alrededor del dedo de Emma, cuando esta alcanzó su propia entrepierna con la otra mano y se frotó a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Suavemente, y muy a regañadientes, Regina alejó la mano de Emma un poco, y deslizó sus bragas hacia abajo. Cuando se desabrochó la blusa, Emma se acercó aún más, sus manos se movieron por debajo de la blusa de Regina para tocar, explorar y llegar hasta su sujetador para desabrocharlo.

Sentía su corazón como si estuviera a punto de estallar fuera del pecho. Apenas podía respirar cuando la cálida boca de Emma se enroscó a su pezón. Ensartando las manos en el pelo de Emma, Regina vio a su amante chupar cada pecho. Tan sensual. Tan diferente de todo lo que había conocido. Su cuerpo zumbaba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre.

Regina había disfrutado de relaciones sexuales con hombres, pero esto... esto era algo erótico y sexy y ella estaba tan excitada; sabía sin ninguna duda que cuando la boca de Emma se pusiera en contacto con su clítoris, estallaría de inmediato. Sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar y se permitió explorar el delgado cuerpo de Emma, sus hombros y luego sus perfectos pechos, donde los pezones asomaban a través de la suave tela de la camisa.

Las manos de Emma tocaron ligeramente los muslos de Regina que se apoyó más en la silla, de tal manera que pudo montarla a horcajadas.

Las pestañas cerradas de Regina se agitaron mientras los dedos índice y corazón la llenaron simultáneamente, exquisitamente. Completamente llena. Cada centímetro de los dedos de Emma se movía hacia arriba, dentro de ella, estirando su canal en toda capacidad, haciéndola sentir físicamente entera y ¡Ah!... Tan bien.

Era el momento más sensual, erótico de la vida de Regina. Nunca había soñado que pudiera ser así con una mujer.

Emma sólo le dio un segundo para disfrutar de la plenitud antes de agarrar la carne suave del pecho de Regina con la mano libre. Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo y ella no tenía ningún control a excepción del apoyo de sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma.

Regina se balanceó, montó, aferró… y se corrió.

Ocurrió tan de repente, que apenas estaba preparada. Espasmos violentos irradiaron desde su centro a todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus pies, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gemido animal.

—Oh Dios mío, Emma. Me corro. Me corro fuerte. —sollozó, mientras con los ojos todavía cerrados, se ondulaba lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su clítoris palpitó en lo más profundo y todo lo que Regina pudo pensar era que quería más.

Cuando Regina finalmente abrió los ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco. Una mujer acababa de hacer que se corriera fácilmente. Regina se preguntó si su rápido orgasmo había sido causado porque estaba haciendo algo tabú o porque se sentía atraída por Emma. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera su marido, la había llevado al clímax tan rápidamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha tiró de una esquina de su boca.

—Eso fue... increíble.

Emma se estiró y metió un mechón de cabello de Regina detrás de su oreja. El acto fue tan sorprendentemente íntimo, incluso después de lo que acababan de hacer, que Regina no pudo resistirse al impulso de besar a su amante femenina.

Con los dedos de Emma todavía insertados en su interior, se inclinó hacia delante —despacio, vacilante —y rozó sus labios contra los de Emma.

Regina enroscó sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Emma y abrió con la lengua sus labios, tentándola a responder y desafiándola luego a ir aún más profundamente.

Al devolver el beso lleno de pasión de Emma, el agudo deseo volvió a arder. Regina difícilmente podía creer que estaba haciendo esto… ¡Con una mujer! Era tan diferente a su carácter. Tan imprudente. Tan impulsivo.

Y sin embargo el único pensamiento en su mente era que esta mujer hermosa, sexy y joven la deseaba. ¡A ella!

Sin embargo, sentía que debía disculparse, pedirle a Emma que se marchase ahora, pedirle perdón.

Pero no era nada de eso lo que deseaba.

Obviamente, tampoco Emma.

Emma se levantó y con un fuerte golpe apartó los platos a un lado, colocando a Regina sobre la mesa.

Regina jadeó cuando Emma tiró de su trasero hasta el borde de la mesa y extendió sus muslos. Descansando en los codos, observó cuando la mirada de Emma bajó de sus pechos hasta su falda alzada que exponía su sexo.

Emma miró fijamente por un momento y luego se inclinó, ahora su boca estaba a escasos centímetros del sexo de Regina.

Regina contuvo el aliento, esperando, sus muslos temblando. Gimió cuando Emma le subió los tobillos sobre sus hombros. Regina tembló. Sus dedos de los pies se encogieron, y cuando el beso más suave rozó su centro, ella inhaló. Las manos extendidas se deslizaron suavemente arriba y abajo por sus muslos.

Regina abrió las piernas, aferrándose a los hombros de Emma con sus tobillos. Todo pensamiento coherente escapó y cuando la boca caliente de Emma se pegó a su clítoris, ella gimió y pensó que se correría inmediatamente.

—Oh, ahí, si. —sollozó.

Los dedos de Emma se clavaron en la carne de Regina mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro y fuera, deteniéndose sólo para chupar el clítoris de Regina.

La mesa crujió. Los platos repiquetearon. La copa vacía de vino de Regina se cayó, pero a ella no le importó. Se extendió sobre su espalda, pellizcando sus propios pezones, retorciéndose con las perfectas sensaciones que zumbaron a través de su cuerpo.

La vista de una mujer entre sus piernas era tan hermosa. Tan sensual.

Poco a poco, todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció. La mesa. El vino. Los platos. Todo se esfumó hasta que solo existió la boca de Emma trabajando con su magia en todo su sexo. Sus muslos se tensaron. Su cuerpo se contorsionó y luego llegó… fue un orgasmo gigante que forzó gritos de liberación de su garganta.

Cuando Regina finalmente flotó de vuelta a la tierra, se sentó, tiro de sus piernas liberándolas y empujó a Emma a la silla más cercana. Regina no tenía idea de cuando Emma se había quitado los vaqueros y las bragas, pero así era. La visión de su sexo prolijamente acicalado hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua de anticipación. Regina se deslizó de la mesa y se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando darle a Emma el placer que ella acababa de recibir.

Esto parecía correcto. Natural. Instintivamente sabía qué hacer. Su mirada rozó la de Emma y separó sus muslos para abrir un camino desde su rodilla hasta su centro. Sopló aliento caliente sobre la carne temblorosa de su amante. Su perfume era ardiente, familiar. Femenino.

Regina se movió hacia delante y separó más ampliamente los muslos de Emma, y su lengua encontró su hogar.

—Oh Dios, —respiró Emma. —Regina…

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Regina cuando arremolinó su lengua en el clítoris de Emma, burlándose del pequeño brote antes de lamer su camino de regreso a la apertura. Dar era tan bueno como recibir y Regina no perdió con ello. Cuando lamió suavemente la piel sensible entre su sexo y su ano, Emma dejó de respirar.

Los deliciosos sonidos que Emma hacía, aumentaron la confianza de Regina. Una necesidad primitiva la consumió y enterró su cara en los fragantes pliegues. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo de Regina tirando de él.

Regina sabía que su amante estaba a punto de correrse. Mantuvo la vibración constante de su lengua mientras los gemidos de Emma llenaron sus sentidos. Regina sostuvo las caderas de Emma, alargando el placer hasta que Emma se hundió en la silla.

Aspiró profundamente y Regina supo que el éxtasis se había desplegado por el cuerpo de Emma.

—Maldición. —era todo lo que Emma podía decir.

Regina sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones, y miró a su amante.

Emma la miró fijamente, sus ojos verde oscurecidos, sus labios sensuales separados antes de inclinarse hacia delante, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de Regina. Sus bocas se juntaron y Emma profundizó el beso, saqueando la boca de Regina con la lengua hasta que se quedó sin aliento, aferrándose a ella.

Cuando Emma finalmente la liberó, Regina luchó para volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Quiero verte otra vez, Regina.

El corazón de Regina se disparó. Sabía que estaba actuando impulsivamente. Locamente. Emma se marcharía a la escuela de veterinaria pronto. Tendría bastantes complicaciones sin una relación problemática. ¿Pero no era eso lo que la hacía segura? Sin compromisos. Era solo sexo. No era como si ella fuera una verdadera lesbiana que se estuviera involucrando emocionalmente con una mujer.

Pero infiernos, Regina sabía una cosa con seguridad. Su experiencia con Emma Swan la había convertido en una adicta a su sexo con todas las de la ley.

Regina se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza.

—Tu próxima lección es…

—No estoy hablando de las malditas lecciones de piano. —dijo con audacia Emma. —Quiero verte. Salir a cenar. Salir contigo. Hacer más de… _esto_.

Regina la miró fijamente dudando, pero la realidad ganó terreno en su mente. No podía ser vista saliendo con una... mujer.

—Yo…

Emma congeló la cara.

—Está bien. Entiendo. Te veré en la próxima lección. —balbuceó. —Realmente disfruté esta noche.

—Yo también, Emma. —susurró Regina, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. —Yo también.

* * *

Emma miró fijamente al techo. Echó un vistazo al reloj y gimió cuando vio que eran más de las dos. La alarma sonaría a las cinco y habría gatos y perros hambrientos que atender en el refugio. No debería continuar sin dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente de llenaba de pensamientos sobre Regina.

Los besos de Regina. El toque de Regina. Su perfume. Su sexo.

Emma se lamió los labios, recordando su dulce sabor.

_¡Dios, no, otra vez!_

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dejó caer sobre el estómago. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

En este momento, necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo y en la escuela. Y no era como si se hubiera embarcado en una relación con Regina. Ellas habían establecido las condiciones por adelantado. Sólo sexo.

Regina sólo había sido curiosa. Se había dicho esas palabras a sí misma.

Emma trató de desechar los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con una mujer, pero no pudo. Emma inhaló profundamente. Lily, como Regina, había sido sofisticada, un poco mayor… y casada. Con un hombre.

Emma se había estrellado cuando le había dado a conocer sus sentimientos. Lily le había dicho que solo era sexo, y que nunca podría tener una relación con una mujer. Incluso había llegado a llamarla tonta.

Lily nunca imaginó haber roto profundamente el corazón de Emma, o como había destrozado su confianza en sí misma.

Dejó caer el puño en la almohada y giró sobre su espalda. Ya no era esa chica insegura. Ahora era una adulta. Pronto, ella se mudaría y se matricularía en la escuela veterinaria. ¿Qué daño le haría disfrutar de la compañía de otra mujer mientras tanto?

Pero en su subconsciente, Emma sabía lo fácil que podía ser enamorarse de una mujer como Regina Mills.

* * *

El corazón de Regina se aceleró mientras esperaba el regreso de Emma para su siguiente lección de piano. Se había prometido a si misma que no alentaría a Emma. Se había dicho que no era justo para ella.

Emma tenía relaciones con mujeres. No solamente sexo casual. Por lo menos, Regina había tratado de decirse toda la semana que había sido sexo casual, pero de alguna manera, esa teoría no parecía ser cierta. En realidad le gustaba Emma.

Regina había pensado mucho sobre lo que había permitido —animado —que ocurriera la última vez. Incluso ahora, su traicionero clítoris latía con el recuerdo de su cita descontrolada en la cocina. De hecho, había pensado acerca de su corto encuentro tantas veces, que había alimentado su vibrador plateado con un paquete de seis pilas doble A.

El ruido de un motor subiendo la calle la alertó y observó como el auto de Emma se estacionaba junto a la acera. El pulso de Regina se aceleró cuando Emma salió. No puede pasar otra vez. Después de todo, era la mayor, la más experimentada de las dos. Debería ser capaz de mantener su libido insaciable bajo control, el tiempo suficiente para dar a Emma una lección de piano… incluso habiendo comido su sexo la semana anterior.

Esta vez, Emma no llevaba su uniforme de trabajo. Vestía un par de vaqueros ajustados y una blusa gris que perfilaba el perfecto nacimiento de sus pechos y su firme estómago de tal manera que hizo agua la boca de Regina.

Sus pezones se tensaron solo contemplando a su amante.

—Contrólate. —se regañó Regina mientras se comía con los ojos a Emma que recorría la empinada entrada y subía las escaleras entrando en el porche.

Inhalando un profundo, calmante aliento, Regina caminó hacia la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Sus miradas chocaron torpemente.

—Entra, Emma. —dijo, consiente que su voz sonaba mucho más seductora de lo que pretendía.

Descaradamente, los ojos de Emma retuvieron los suyos cuando atravesó el umbral y empujó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella.

—Quítate las bragas.

Al principio, Regina pensó que no había oído correctamente.

—¿Perdón?

—Quítatelas. —dijo dulce, seria.

Regina tragó pesadamente. La miró boquiabierta.

—Quiero que me enseñes mi lección sin bragas. —dijo Emma, y despreocupadamente se movió hacia el piano.

El corazón de Regina palpitó. No podía solo sacarse las bragas a petición de… "Oh, ¿Qué demonios?"

Ignoró las señales de alarma de su cabeza y deslizó las manos bajo la falda. Enganchó los pulgares bajo la banda elástica de las bragas de encaje rosado y se las quitó.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Emma cuando vio la delicada ropa interior.

—Ya lo suponía. Encaje. Estas preparada para mí. —dijo, de una manera tan engreída que Regina no pudo decidir si quería pegarle una bofetada o besar la sonrisa satisfecha de la mujer.

Emma tendió su mano con expectación. Regina se acercó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre ellas dejando caer sus bragas en la mano de Emma. El deseo brillo en los ojos de Emma cuando aspiró el olor perfumado de sus bragas. El sexo de Regina palpitó.

Con una sonrisa, Emma dejó caer las bragas sobre el banco, abrió su manual de piano, lo colocó sobre el pedestal de música e interpretó las lecciones como una profesional.

Regina no podía concentrarse por más que contó en voz alta las notas negras, blancas y semicorcheas. Su sexo estaba tan mojado y dolorido deseando el toque de Emma, que no se atrevió a sentarse en el banco junto a ella. En cambio se quedó de pie, apuntando las notas con la punta de una pluma y obligándose a atender a la página, antes que a la sexy pianista.

El cuerpo de Emma ardía. Su familiar aroma se deslizó hasta las fosas nasales de Regina y lo aspiró profundamente. Imágenes explicitas sobre montarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Emma, comiéndola, tocándola, todo competía en la imaginación de Regina.

Después de que Emma terminara la última pieza de día, Regina dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a escribir la fecha en la parte superior, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió el calor abrasador de las puntas de los dedos de Emma acariciando la parte posterior de su rodilla. Exhaló entrecortadamente

Intentó calmarse mientras los dedos se arrastraban más y más alto todavía. Sin bragas para impedir su avance…

—Oh. —Regina gimió cuando Emma retorció un dedo entre sus cremosos pliegues desde atrás.

—Abre tus piernas, Regina. —Su aterciopelada voz era suave.

Desplazando un pie, Regina proporcionó mejor acceso a su amante, apoyó sus manos sobre el lateral del piano mientras los talentosos dedos la exploraban. Se le ocurrió que cualquiera desde el exterior podría verla siendo penetrada por los dedos por una mujer.

Emma inhaló y se deslizó más cerca, empujando su dedo más adentro.

Las pestañas cerradas de Regina se agitaron. Meció sus caderas al ritmo del dedo.

—He pensado en esto toda la semana. —susurró Emma. —Sobre estar contigo otra vez.

Regina gimió.

—¿Has pensado en esto? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí. —dijo Regina.

—¿Te tocaste mientras lo hacías? —suplicó Emma.

—Lo hice.

El pensamiento de Emma masturbándose mientras pensaba en estar con ella hizo que Regina se derritiera en su mano.

Regina separó las piernas abriéndolas un poco más.

—Súbete la falda. —ordenó Emma, sorprendiendo a Regina con su audacia.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia atrás.

—Súbetela.

La mirada de Regina recorrió el jardín delantero y la casa de fraternidad de al lado. Estaría expuesta a cualquiera que mirara por casualidad, pero pensar en ello la excitó, y más fluidos se deslizó en el dedo de Emma.

Insegura, recogió su falda color beige sólo hasta debajo de las mejillas de su culo.

—Hasta arriba. —ordenó Emma.

Regina tembló de excitación y lo hizo, subiéndose la falda hasta la cintura, excitándose con esta nueva faceta de la relación. Nadie se había hecho cargo jamás de su sexualidad de esta manera. Era casi como si Emma le diera permiso para poder disfrutar.

El aire frío rozó la parte posterior e interior de sus muslos, recordándole cuan desnuda estaba.

—Estás tan mojada —dijo Emma y Regina pensó que moriría cuando el dedo se retiró. Tragó pesadamente cuando Emma chupó el dedo en la boca y expresó lo delicioso de su sabor.

Fuera de la ventana, uno de los chicos de la fraternidad saltó, bajando por la acera hacia su coche. Regina se sacudió y empezó a tirar de la falda hacía abajo, pero una firme palmada en su trasero la detuvo en seco. Suprimió un gemido por el ardor que irradiaba del calor sensual de las mejillas de su culo.

—No te atrevas a bajarte la falda. —dijo Emma. —Inclínate.

—¿Aquí?

La mirada directa de Emma confirmó la orden.

El pulso de Regina se aceleró con expectación cuando se inclinó sobre el piano.

—Separa las piernas. Más ampliamente. Más, Regina. No me hagas pegarte de nuevo.

Su clítoris palpitaba con el pensamiento de Emma calentando su trasero, y siendo penetrada luego con el dedo justo aquí, donde cualquiera pudiera verlo. Sus pechos empujaron contra sus puños, que apretaban su falda e instintivamente, comenzó a apretar sus propios pezones. Y cuando el dedo de Emma empujó dentro de su canal otra vez, gritó.

—Maldita sea, estás tan jodidamente mojada. —murmuró Emma antes de deslizarse detrás de Regina, separando sus mejillas y comiéndosela desde atrás.

Las rodillas de Regina temblaron y se habría caído de no haber sido porque estaba inclinada sobre su piano Steinway.

La boca experta de Emma mordisqueó. Sus labios atormentaron la entrada entre las piernas de Regina, su lengua se retorció dentro de su agujero y lo pasó rápidamente para desplazarse a la otra entrada. ¡Nadie le había hecho esto jamás! Regina pensó que moriría, y el decoro la presionó para rogarle a Emma que parará —pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía tan bien que separó las piernas aún más para darle a Emma un mejor acceso.

En ese momento, a Regina le importaba un comino quien la viera tirada sobre el piano como una descarada, mientras una mujer comía su sexo.

Una de las manos resbaló hacia abajo golpeando las llaves. El sonido discordante resonó en el cuarto, mezclándose con la armonía de sus gemidos.

El dedo de Emma encontró el camino de vuelta a su sexo. Empujando, tirando, chasqueando con la lengua. Era demasiado.

Regina no pudo soportarlo más. Con un grito, se corrió. El éxtasis se estrelló sobre ella con ondas espasmódicas. Se quedó sin fuerzas, pero Emma la tumbó en el banco, recostando la espalda de Regina contra su pecho. Acurrucó su cara en el cabello de su nuca para salpicarla con seductores besos que enviaban escalofríos que recorrían de arriba abajo su espina dorsal.

Regina no había tenido la intención de que esto pasará. Trató de ser fuerte.

Pero había sido imposible evitarlo.

Emma la abrazó con fuerza un momento y después la soltó, pasando por delante de Regina cuando se bajó del banco del piano.

Ebria en su orgasmo, Regina miró como Emma tomaba su copia de "Enseñando a los Pequeños Dedos a tocar" del atril y caminaba despacio hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana. —anunció Emma alegremente mientras la puerta mosquitera se cerraba tras ella.

* * *

**N/A: hay un detalle de la historia que quisiera aclarar: podrán apreciar que aquí, Emma no se destaca por ser demasiado femenina. Pero es algo que no puedo cambiar porque esta característica es lo que Regina encuentra tan atractivo en ella.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

- Disclaimer en el primer capítulo -

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Las siguientes semanas de Regina pasaron anticipando las clases de piano de Emma. Tan pronto como la lección de piano terminaba, hacían el amor. La mayoría de las veces era sobre la banqueta del piano. A veces, reclinadas sobre el piso de la sala. Una vez, hasta lo hicieron en el sofá.

De alguna manera, nunca hicieron el amor en la cama, como si ambas supieran que hacerlo consolidaría su relación de una manera para la que ninguna de ellas estaba lista. Aunque cuando Regina hizo su cama, ella se preguntó cómo sería pasar la noche con Emma, dormir en sus brazos y luego despertar con una linda sonrisa.

Regina colocó sus almohadas en la cabecera de su cama. Aun teniendo en cuenta su poca disposición a involucrarse con una mujer, cuando Regina no estaba enseñando a Emma o teniendo sexo, estaba pensando en ella, recordando como el esbelto cuerpo de Emma se cernía sobre el suyo. Recordando como Emma la había saboreado y provocado con esa lengua suave y caliente.

Mientras Regina arreglaba su dormitorio, imágenes de Emma pasaron por su imaginación. Vividos ojos esmeralda. Su brilloso cabello rubio. Esos dedos largos…  
El sexo con ella era increíble, pero Regina se preguntaba si podría haber algo más que una relación física. Su mente divagaba con la posibilidad. Emma era, después de todo, un adulto con el cual podría tener una relación más profunda. ¿Que importaba que ambas fuesen mujeres? Definitivamente, eran sexualmente compatibles.

Regina nunca había soñado que podría estar interesada en tener una relación con una mujer. Al principio se había sentido curiosa en cómo era el sexo con alguien de su mismo sexo. Ahora sentía curiosidad por conocer mucho más.

Con Emma, Regina se sentía segura. Era como si Emma la entendiera en un nivel tácito. Emma anticipaba sus necesidades, sus deseos… casi como si pudiera leer su mente. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer, que decir.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior.

Lesbiana.

Ella se estremeció. La palabra tenía un significado limitado. ¿Era gay porque le gustaba la compañía de Emma? ¿Porque le gustaba el sexo con Emma?

Regina no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Durante los últimos meses, había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar sobre su relación sexual con Daniel. Su relación se había basado en la amistad y el respeto mutuo. No en el sexo. El sexo no había sido una parte importante de su vida juntos y el sexo no había sido en absoluto parte de ello después de su diagnóstico de cáncer. Pero incluso antes de eso, Regina rara vez había experimentado el orgasmo sin un vibrador. Emma, por otro lado, logro llevarla con facilidad hasta el borde y más allá.

Simplemente con mirarla o sentarse a su lado enviaba chispas de deseo a través de Regina.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Miro su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Soy gay? ¿Alguna vez había sentido realmente atracción sexual por los hombres o había estado de acuerdo con lo que la sociedad esperaba de ella?

La respuesta surgió de lo profundo de su mente pero antes que ella pudiera considerar otra posibilidad, sonó el timbre. Sorprendida, Regina se sobresaltó.

No tenía tiempo para un estudiante. Ella se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta principal y encontró al cartero sosteniendo un paquete para ella.

—Esto no entraba en su casilla, Señora Mills.

—Gracias. —dijo ella, desconcertada sobre quien podría enviarle un paquete. Ella no estaba esperando nada.

Después de que tomo la caja y el resto de su correo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla más cercana para abrir su sorpresa.

En el interior, aún envuelto en embalaje plástico, había un erótico dilatador anal rosado con una nota que decía "Póntelo en mi siguiente lección".

Regina apretó sus muslos con deliciosa anticipación.

El corazón de Regina palpitaba mientras miraba el dilatador anal recién lavado. De alguna manera parecía más grande que cuando había abierto por primera vez el paquete. ¿Cómo iba a insertar esta gran cosa en la pequeña abertura para la que fue hecha? La parte más larga era tan grande como la mayoría de penes.

Le costó tragar mientras lo cubría de resbaladizo lubricante. Aunque la idea de encajarlo en su ano la excitara locamente, Regina vaciló. Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto antes. Emma seguramente querría comprobar, saber si ella estaba…usando…su regalo. Pero ¿cómo se sentiría dentro de su apretado agujero? ¿Cómo podría usarlo durante la lección de Emma?  
La bien diseñada forma del dilatador indicaba que definitivamente se quedaría en su lugar. Un pequeño anillo justo lo suficientemente grande para un dedo garantizaba que no… se perdería.

El clítoris de Regina palpitaba. El anillo de su ano pulsaba.

Emma llegaría para su lección en cualquier momento y Regina no quería decepcionarla.  
Inhalando bruscamente, se inclinó sobre su tocador y colocó ambas manos en su trasero. Apartó con una mano una de sus mejillas para estar más abierta y apretó el extremo puntiagudo de dilatador anal con la otra. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo cuando ella dio un pequeño empujón.

La primera pulgada se deslizó más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Penetrando fuertemente, Regina lo metió con un leve movimiento desde fuera hacia adentro, preparándose para tomar las cuatro pulgadas restantes del dilatador.

Los fluidos se acumularon en su sexo.

Se sentía tan bien que sabía que no podría esperar a que la lección de Emma terminara para que ella le comiera su sexo mientras el dilatador era empujado dentro de su ano. Incluso ahora, ella quería frotar su clítoris mientras insertaba su nuevo juguete. Pero se forzó a esperar. Ella quería correrse con la lengua de Emma.

Envalentonada por su deseo, Regina empujó el dilatador más profundo, estremeciéndose mientras el anillo de su ano se extendía para admitirlo.

La duda surgió. Ella no podría tomarlo. El dilatador era demasiado grande.

Pero entonces, el pensamiento de Emma tomando su lección, sabiendo —intuyendo— que ella estaba usando el dilatador, le dio el coraje para doblarse y ponerse en cuclillas y forzar el resto por su bien lubricado agujero.

Tan pronto como ella había conseguido meter la parte más gruesa más allá del borde su codicioso ano engullo el resto del dilatador.

Una vez que lo tuvo completamente dentro, ella soltó un suspiro, aterrada de moverse de su posición en cuclillas contra el armario.

Lentamente, se enderezo. Sensaciones emanaban desde el canal de su ano. Apretando fuertemente, se sintió tan llena… Completa.

Bien.

Jodidamente bien.

Ella apretó sus músculos, resistiendo el impulso de retorcerse, disfrutando de la nueva sensación de sentirse llena y estirada allí.

Dándose la vuelta, se inclinó lo suficiente para ver el pequeño anillo rosa sobresaliendo de su trasero.

Su ano no dejaba de palpitar alrededor del dilatador.

Y entonces, solo para burlarse de Emma, sacó un par de bragas de encaje blanco, las más apretadas que tenía, y se las puso, enviando sensaciones deliciosas a través de su cuerpo. La excitaba que Emma hiciera algo tan sexy como enviarle un juguete por correo para que lo usase. Durante el sexo, Emma se tomaba su tiempo para explorar no solo el cuerpo sino la mente de Regina, para averiguar lo que la excitaba tanto mental como físicamente. Y a Regina le encantaba.

Su centro dolía por ser degustado.

Sonó el timbre.

—Gracias a Dios—murmuro ella mientras acomodaba su falda y salía de su habitación a la puerta principal.

El dilatador se retorcía con cada paso, acentuado por las bragas apretadas.

El pulso de Regina latía agitadamente mientras abría la puerta.

Emma le sonrió, una sexy sonrisa de complicidad y se movió hacia la banqueta del piano. Abrió el libro y lo coloco en el atril. —Realmente me encanta lo que lleva puesto, Señora Mills.

Regina río.

—Si, a mí también.

Emma dejó un sitio libre a su lado en el banco.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dijo ella y dio unas palmaditas sobre el asiento.

Regina no sabía si podría… sentarse.

—Vamos —insistió ella. —Siéntate.

Con cuidado, Regina se hundió en el banco. El dilatador se hundió gratamente en su interior. Ella quería moverse hacia adelante y atrás, para calmar ese deseo enloquecedor. ¡Al diablo con la lección de Emma! Ella no podría soportar esto por una hora.

Ella gimió.

Emma se rio entre dientes y comenzó con sus lecciones.

Regina dirigió su mirada hacia los largos dedos de Emma que se movían a través del teclado. Ella los quería en su interior. Quería ponerse de rodillas y rogarle a Emma que deslizase los dedos en su sexo mientras ella jugaba con el anillo del dilatador en su ano. Sabía que se correría tan pronto como Emma la tocara.

—Tomemos un descanso. Tomemos todo el día —ordeno Regina con dificultad. Ella apretó los dientes y gruño con frustración. Su mirada se encontró con la de Emma. —No puedo pensar en nada excepto en ti comiéndote mi sexo en este momento.

—Ponte de rodillas —ordenó Emma.

Instantáneamente, Regina se levantó de la banca. Los tres pasos que la alejaron del piano al lugar sobre la alfombra en sus manos y rodillas fue insoportablemente maravilloso.

Emma la siguió, hundiéndose detrás de Regina colocando pequeños besos sobre su nuca.

Emma coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Regina, mientras que con la otra serpenteó por entre sus cuerpos para coger el pequeño anillo que sobresalía del ano de Regina. Emma le dio un tirón. Deliciosos escalofríos barrieron sobre el cuerpo de Regina.

Regina se disolvió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras Emma jugaba con el anillo sobre su ropa.

—Me estaba volviendo loca saber que tienes este maldito tapón en el ano —dijo Emma arrastrando las palabras. —¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien —logró decir Regina.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Preguntó Emma.

Regina gimió.

—Sí.

Las manos de Emma se trasladaron lánguidamente sobre el ano y los muslos de Regina y luego preguntó:

—¿Quieres mi lengua en tu sexo?

—Oh, si…

Emma se acomodó tras Regina y se meció contra sus nalgas, moliendo su pubis contra el anillo de su ano mientras con sus manos recorría sus muslos para tirar de su falda hacia arriba.

—¡Bragas! —exclamó Emma, cuando sus palmas encontraron el erótico encaje contra su suave piel.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Emma arrastró hacia abajo las bragas. Regina se sacó sus tacones y ropa interior a la vez. Ella estaba lista. Maldita sea, sí que estaba lista.

Emma podía ver su regalo asomando por entre las nalgas de Regina.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró. Realmente no había pensado que Regina lo haría.

Y la idea de que lo había engrasado y puesto en su propio ano antes de que ella llegara hacia que fluidos brotaran de su sexo.

—Cómeme —Regina rezongó. —Quiero tu lengua en mí. Ahora.

Emma se tendió en el piso y puso el sexo de Regina sobre su hambrienta boca.

Caliente.

Húmeda.

Tan malditamente húmeda.

Emma gruño y se agarró de las caderas de Regina, abrazándola mientras bombeaba su lengua violentamente en ella, jugueteando con el pequeño anillo que sobresalía de su ano.

Los gemidos de Regina se hicieron más fuertes, arqueando su espalda, abriéndose a la lengua de Emma. Emma se aferraba a una Regina temblorosa que emitía sonidos más animales que humanos. Los fluidos de Regina estaban sobre todo su rostro, en su lengua y todo lo que ella podía hacer era comerlos, liberando el placer de Regina hasta que colapso sollozando sobre la alfombra.

Suavemente, Emma quito el dilatador y lo coloco a un lado antes de tomar a Regina entre sus brazos y abrazarla, dándole vuelta para poder besarla. Después del más fuerte orgasmo que alguna vez tuviera, Emma quería devorarla. En cambio los besos de Regina eran suaves y tiernos. Parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable que Emma solo deseaba hacer que se sintiera segura y amada.

Amada.

Darse cuenta de eso la golpeo sin previo aviso.

Ella estaba enamorada de Regina.

¡Oh, no! No podía estar enamorada de ella. Se suponía que era solo sexo. ¿Verdad? Regina había dejado claro que no estaba preparada para una relación y Emma se había prometido a si misma que no se involucraría emocionalmente.

Regina se retorció y cuando Emma miro a los ojos de su amante, ella sabía que estaba perdida.

Sus miradas chocaron mientras Regina ahuecaba su mejilla.

Luego, Regina sonrió mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones vaqueros a Emma.

Regina sirvió una segunda copa de vino para Emma. Habían hecho el amor en el piso de la sala durante toda la tarde y no podía dejar de pensar en desabrochar la camisa de Emma y empezar todo otra vez. Pero sus fantasías se detuvieron en seco cuando la puerta principal se abrió y su cuñado, Ken, entro protestando en la sala.

Regina se sobresalto.

—No sabía que tuvieras invitados —dijo Ken, apenas mirando a Emma mientras se dirigía a la cocina. —Necesito hablar contigo sobre la obra de teatro de caridad.

Regina parpadeo, encontrando muy difícil pensar.

—Si —respondió, esforzándose por mirar en los acuosos ojos azules de Ken. Pensó que era muy parecido a su difunto hermano. Sin duda se había tomado un par de copas antes de venir.

—En privado —exigió Ken.

—Está bien —dijo Emma. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —exclamo Regina. Se levantó, alisó su falda y siguió a Ken al comedor.

Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo podría tener una conversación inteligente con ese hombre cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en el regalo de Emma, el cual estaba sobre la mesita de la sala?  
Ken se aclaró la garganta y empezó a parlotear sobre la obra de teatro de caridad que sería efectuada en nombre de Daniel.

—¿Supongo que has contactado con los periódicos?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura que tienen pensado publicar los créditos de Daniel? Quiero que todos sepan sobre el libro.

—No puedo estar segura… de lo que van a publicar —Regina balbuceó.

—Bueno, necesitas estar segura. —Regina cambio su peso de un pie a otro. —Esta obra de teatro de caridad es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabrá alguna vez sobre Daniel. Si no mantenemos vivo su recuerdo, no seremos nada.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el hedor del whisky en su aliento.

—Si, por supuesto, Ken. Voy a llamar al escritor del periódico y asegurarme de que pondrán lo que tú escribiste.

—Hazlo. No puedo hacerlo todo. Yo tengo un trabajo real vendiendo publicidad para la televisión, como tu bien sabes.

Regina respiro fuertemente.

—Yo tengo un trabajo real también —ella le espetó. —Si me disculpas…

Emma se había puesto de pie en la cocina y Regina temía que pudiera intervenir.

—Te llamo —dijo Regina, instando a Ken hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuando?

—Luego.

—No pierdas el tiempo en esto —dijo, con una mirada crítica a Emma. —Necesitas recordar lo que realmente está en juego aquí. Lo que es importante.

—Adiós, Ken.

El salió por la puerta antes que pudiera decirle otra palabra. Regina cerró la puerta y coloco la cerradura. No pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio hasta que no oyó sus pasos bajando las escaleras del porche.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —Pregunto Emma, uniéndose a ella en la sala de estar.

Regina trago.

—Ese… era… mi cuñado.

—Es un imbécil.

Regina reprimió una sonrisa.

—Ese es el eufemismo del año.

—¿Porque te habla así?

—Mi esposo escribió un libro que está siendo muy alabado por todos los críticos y Ken quiere vivir del talento de Daniel.

—¿Por qué no escribe su propio libro, entonces? —Pregunto Emma con incredulidad.  
Regina se echó a reír ante eso.

—Esta obra de la que estabais hablando… —comenzó Emma y Regina sintió que su estómago se anudaba. —¿Estas planeando asistir con alguien?

Regina busco los ojos de Emma. Parecía tan sincera. ¿Cómo podría decirle Regina que no podían asistir juntas? Toda la familia de Daniel estaría allí como buitres.

Compartir momentos robados con Emma era una cosa, pero ¿una cita real? ¿Con una mujer que evidentemente era gay? Los Mills nunca la dejarían vivir en paz si se enterasen.

Trago saliva.

—Yo… yo pensaba ir sola.

Emma inhalo. Regina sabía que podía leer la consternación en sus ojos. Su corazón se rompió por Emma y por ella misma. Deseaba rogarle que la acompañara a la presentación. Ella quería ser vista con orgullo del brazo de su bella amante.

En los últimos días, se había dado cuenta que su relación con Emma era algo más que sexo, algo más que curiosidad. Podía verse comprometida con Emma y la idea la aterrorizaba. Ella quería mucho más de Emma que simplemente… sexo.

De repente no quería ser mas parte del artificio Mills. Quería ser dueña de sí misma por derecho propio. Le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás de ella. Ya era hora de que se aferrara a la felicidad que la había eludido durante toda su vida.

—Emma...—empezó, con la intención de pedirle que la acompañara a la obra, pero Emma la interrumpió.

—No me des ninguna excusa —dijo. —Entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Implícitamente.

Ella salió por la puerta antes que Regina pudiera protestar.

* * *

**Soy consciente de que este tipo de escenas no les agrada a todo el mundo, pero espero que hayan podido disfrutar :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

- Disclaimer en el primer capítulo -

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, me temo que llegamos al final de esta historia. Todavía tiene un epílogo (muy cortito) que posiblemente subiré hoy mismo :)**

**Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios y mensajes! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 04**

El corazón de Regina latió con fuerza en su garganta cuando vio a Emma subir la empinada cuesta hasta su casa.

Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron. Su boca estaba dispuesta en una línea endurecida y pudo ver en su mandíbula un movimiento airado.

Había pasado una semana. Emma no le había contestado o devuelto ninguna de sus llamadas de teléfono. De hecho, Regina estaba sorprendida al ver que ella estaba caminando a su lección de todas maneras.

Sabía que había estado mal dudar de lo que había entre ellas. Esta era la relación que había estado esperando toda su vida. Pero en lugar de un Lancelot, había conseguido una Juana de Arco.

Lo sabía ahora y estaba preparada a hacer o decir cualquier cosa para mantener a Emma en su vida. Su maldita familia política.

Alisando su falda, Regina se puso de pie junto al piano y esperó a oír el familiar crujido de la pantalla. Sus pensamientos corrieron.

¿Cómo podía decirle a Emma ahora que quería ir al baile con ella y hacer que le creyera? ¿Se negaría? ¿Podía pensar que Regina estaba tratando de favorecerla sólo porque habían tenido sexo? Regina sabía que esto estaba lejos de la verdad pero ¿cómo podría explicarlo alguna vez?

Mordió su labio inferior cuando Emma pasó a través de la puerta principal.

Emma se detuvo y la miró fijamente. La pantalla golpeó cerrándose detrás de ella.

El estómago de Regina estaba hecho un nudo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Emma dijo y dejó caer su libro de piano al suelo. Voló a través de la alfombra, arrastró a Regina contra ella y antes de que pudiera pronunciar un sonido la boca de Emma reclamó la suya.

Regina se derritió, recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Emma y después, bajo su camiseta para poder sentir su piel contra sus palmas. Sus lenguas peleando, entonces Regina se abrió para su amante. Alegría y deseo estallaron a través de sus venas con cada latido de su corazón.

Este encaprichamiento era más de lo que ella nunca se había imaginado. Esto era... amor.

El pensamiento la aterrorizó tanto como emocionó al mismo tiempo.

Emma profundizó ese increíble beso aun más, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo para apretar posesivamente sus nalgas y tiraban de ella más cerca. Regina gimió en su boca cuando el deseo ardiente la invadió. Su centro latía una y otra vez y estaba dolorida por los dedos de Emma. La boca de Emma. La mano de Emma moviéndose entre sus cuerpos.

Sentía deliciosamente húmedo su sexo cuando Emma se ahuecó allí. Se sacudió. Nunca había deseado, necesitado esto de nadie, nunca antes.

Emma arrancó su boca de ella.

—No puedo pensar en nada sino en ti. —susurró cuando alisó su pelo hacia atrás con sus manos. —Al infierno con tu maldita familia política.

—Yo… —Regina comenzó sin aliento.

—No hables. —dijo antes de que su boca descendiera sobre la de Regina nuevamente. Un gemido retumbó en su garganta antes de llevar sus labios lejos de nuevo. —Deseo más de ti que tocarnos en un banco de piano. Deseo esto al aire libre. Deseo que esto sea... real.

Regina buscó en sus ojos y encontró una sinceridad que hizo a su corazón girar.

Fuerte.

—Yo también. —Las palabras "estoy enamorada de ti" brotaron a sus labios, pero no pudo pronunciarlas, no con la boca de Emma en la suya, dulce y caliente, maravillosamente músculos de su cuello estirados mientras Emma la devoraba, besándola como si pudiera convertirse en una parte de ella. Y después, a la vez, Emma ató sus dedos con los de Regina y la arrastró a su dormitorio.

—Te quiero en una cama. En tu cama. —Mientras Emma la dejaba sobre el grueso edredón, el gato de Regina saltó de los pies de la cama en un remolino de pelo áspero, desplazado de su cama. —Te quiero desnuda en tu cama. —Emma dijo mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su propia ropa.

El calor tintineaba a través de las extremidades de Regina. Su cuerpo entero estremecido en anticipación. Tan pronto como ella se quitó las sandalias, se despojó de su falda, se quitó su top y su sujetador, Emma subió a la cama con ella.

El corazón de Regina se disparó cuando los besos de Emma bajaron sobre su cuerpo, su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, bajando a su abdomen y después…

—¡Oh sí! —Regina gritó cuando los labios de Emma se cerraron sobre su lamió y chupó y acarició hasta que Regina estuvo loca de placer pero cuando su amante llevó su boca lejos, Regina gimió en protesta.

—¿Tienes un consolador? —Emma preguntó la miró fijamente y después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Se retorció, trepando para tomar su consolador y una botella de lubricante del cajón de su mesita.

El corazón se le aceleró. La esquina de la boca de Emma se convirtió en una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras recubría el consolador rosa con sedoso lubricante. Y a continuación sin ningún preliminar, estaba dentro de Regina, llenándola, estirándola.

Emma se movió sobre ella, trabajando el consolador como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo.

Regina suspiró y se aferró a sus hombros cuando ella empujo el grueso consolador dentro de su sexo con la intención de satisfacer rápidamente esta mutua, enloquecedora lujuria.

Hundiéndose en la suavidad del colchón, Regina entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las de Emma y se retorció debajo de ella, levantando sus caderas para satisfacer los torrenciales empujes. Completamente dentro. Completamente fuera. El placer era insidioso. Regina estaba gloriosamente perdiendo la razón.

Los pechos desnudos de Emma rozaban los suyos. Sus sedosas piernas enredadas con las de Regina. Estar en la cama con ella era íntimo y personal. La comprensión de que deseaba continuar una relación real con Emma la inundó de tanta emoción, que deseaba sólo besar a su amante.

Las manos de Regina tejieron en el lacio pelo de la nuca de Emma y tiró, atrayéndola abajo. Abajo.

Sus bocas fusionadas. Sus bocas paladeando.

Regina gimió cuando Emma se alejó.

—Córrete para mí, Regina. —Emma murmuró mientras bombeaba el consolador. Sus labios mordisquearon los de Regina de nuevo. —Córrete para mí.

Una vez más, sus bocas fusionadas. Regina abrió su boca a la intrusa lengua y al mismo tiempo, su canal ciñó el consolador. Temblores rezumaban como lava fundida sobre su cuerpo. El orgasmo era intenso y puro y se escuchó a sí misma profiriendo palabras de amor a Emma que ella devolvía en su oído.

—Te quiero. —Las palabras surgieron de sus labios antes que pudiera detenerlas.

Emma la miró fijamente un momento antes de sonreír y pronunció las palabras que Regina anhelaba escuchar.

—Yo también te quiero.

Los besos de Emma salpicaron la curva de su cuello. Retiró el consolador pero permaneció en la parte superior, besándole el camino a la clavícula de Regina. Una de sus manos encontró y se ahuecó en su pecho, apretándolo suavemente. Regina se repantingó mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo temblaba.

¡Ella la amaba! Regina la amaba.

Un chispeante sentido de novedad se apoderó de ella, una renovada esperanza en su vida, en ella misma.

—¡Buen Dios, Regina! —una voz masculina retumbó desde la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Sorprendida, Regina se sacudió y miró sobre el hombro de Emma para encontrar la roja cara de Ken, brazos en jarras, de pie en el umbral de su habitación.

Emma miró hacia atrás también.

—No te quedes ahí parado mirando, gilipollas. —dijo con dureza ella.

Pero Ken no hizo ningún ademán de mirar a otro lado. En su lugar, miró enfurecido.

Regina jadeó cuando Emma se deslizó fuera de ella, tiró del grueso edredón sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Regina y se volvió hacia Ken, todo en un rápido segundo.

Ken se rió con una sarcástica carcajada.

—Nunca te habría imaginado como un dique, Regina.

—¡Fuera! —Emma ordenó mientras se encogía de hombros en su camisa.

Lucía asesina. Regina luchó para sentarse entre el rompecabezas de sábanas.

—¡Emma, no!

—¿Emma? —Ken preguntó ladeando una ceja. Su espeluznante mirada se volvió a Regina. —Sería mejor que cortaras este… este… Es vergonzoso. Si cualquier persona en el consejo de inversión se enterara, seríamos el hazmerreir de la ciudad.

—Por lo que he oído, ya eres el hazmerreír, —Emma rechinó. —Y no es por nada que Regina haya hecho.

Contuvo una sonrisa. Emma no iba a retroceder por la intimidación de Ken y Regina la amaba por ello. Un nuevo valor surgió.

—Emma es mi… cita para el baile.

El término "novia" sonaba extraño, incluso en su propia mente.

El malicioso regocijo de Ken se retorció inmediatamente en la airada cara roja.

—Sería mejor que no aparecieras con esta… esta… lesbiana… ¡en el baile en honor a Daniel!

Regina levantó su barbilla.

—¿Quién va a detenerme?

Entró en la habitación pero Emma se interpuso entre los dos, desafiándolo a que se acercara más.

La insípida mirada de Ken se precipitó entre ellas y la derrota se filtró entre sus moteados rasgos. Regina observó triunfante como él escapaba de la habitación.

Emma despotricó y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Ese hijo de perra! —clamó ella mientras regresaba al dormitorio.

Pero Regina lo dejó pasar. Tiró de las cubiertas para exponer su cuerpo e hizo una seña a Emma con el dedo.

El fruncido ceño de Emma se curvó lentamente en una devastadora sonrisa de hoyuelos.

Esta vez, Regina impulsó a Emma sobre su espalda. Un líquido deseo resurgió entre sus piernas mientras metía su cabello detrás de las orejas y se inclinaba a saborear el húmedo sexo de su amante.

* * *

—¿Has estado esperando fuera que ella se marchara? —Regina reclamó, cruzando sus brazos bajo su y Emma habían pasado el resto de la tarde en la cama y tan pronto como Emma se había ido, Ken llamo al timbre.

—Necesitamos discutir esto. —dijo.

—No hay nada que discutir. —dijo Regina, negándole entrar en su casa.

La cara de Ken enrojeció.

—Eres la viuda de mi hermano. No tendré su buen nombre arrastrado por el fango

—¿Su nombre? —Regina no podía creer que ella estuviera teniendo esta conversación. Una parte de ella quería abofetear a Ken. La parte más racional de ella sabía que debería cerrar la puerta en su cara.

—Sí, su nombre. —Ken dijo. —Estás convirtiéndote en una estúpida con esa… chica.

—Esa chica se llama Emma y la quiero.

El rió como si el concepto fuera totalmente ridículo.

—Así que, ¿eres lesbiana?

Regina deseó envolver sus manos sobre su nervudo cuello y exprimir hasta que sus ojos estallaran hacia fuera. En su lugar, inhaló agudamente.

—Necesitas irte, Ken.

—¿Qué pensaran nuestros amigos cuando tú aparezcas con esa… esa desviada? Esto no es como si tú y ella pudierais tener un futuro. —él refutó. —Es obvio lo que está pasando aquí.

—Es suficiente, Ken. Estoy soltera. Emma es una mujer adulta. —¡Dios, ella lo era!

Regina empezó a empujar la puerta.

—Has tirado tu carrera, la carrera de Daniel, por una aventura. —él bramó.

Regina resistió el infantil impulso de cerrar de golpe la puerta en su cara y en su lugar, la cerró suavemente y dio la vuelta a la llave.

Royó su labio inferior. ¿Había más verdad en las palabras de Ken de lo que ella quería admitir? Amar a Emma era una cosa pero, ¿qué pensaría la gente? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Regina sabía que la gente podía ser cruel. ¿Cuántos estudiantes de piano perdería si se convirtiera de conocimiento público que ella estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con una mujer?

Suspiró, ¿enamorarse de Emma la había hecho perder el contacto con la realidad?

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Un pequeño vestido negro. Altos tacones rojos. La insinuación del escote. Pendientes de diamantes. Tuvo que admitir, incluso para sí misma que lucía despampanante.

Había pensando seriamente fingir estar enferma, así no tendría que asistir a la obra. Emma sabría que estaba mintiendo y Regina nunca podría hacerle eso. No. Era su hora de ser valiente y hacer frente a sus miedos.

No había absolutamente nada de con ser gay. Ella y Emma eran ambas mayores de edad y…

Gay…

En sus propios pensamientos, se había referido a sí misma como gay. Oh bueno. Allí estaba. Ella lo había admitido. Regina miró fijamente su reflejo. Ella no se parecía a como lo que pensaba que los gay se suponía que eran. Ella era todo menos una marimacho. Dulce y femenina, y había disfrutado dedicando su tiempo a hacerse un ovillo y pasarse horas con un libro o en el piano.

Aun así, admitírselo a sí misma no hacía más fácil admitirlo al resto del mundo.

El timbre sonó. El corazón de Regina se desinflo. Echó una última mirada al espejo. Todos los ojos estarían en ella esta noche y después de esta noche, todo el mundo sabría que tenía una relación con otra mujer.

Pero lo más importante para Regina, su muy pública cita con Emma significaba su compromiso.

Con cada paso a la puerta, el corazón de Regina se aceleraba. Cuando abrió, sus labios se abrieron con asombrosa sorpresa. Emma parecía una modelo vestida con un entallado traje negro y camisa blanca. Su rubio y brillante cabello estaba un poco más domado de lo habitual.

—¡Te ves… fabulosa! —Regina exclamó antes de aplastar a Emma en sus brazos y plantar un firme beso en su boca.

—Tú también. —Emma susurró.

Regina dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y después tomó su brazo y cruzó la calle hacia el Norman Auditórium donde la obra se iba a realizar.

El viejo guarda se quedó embobado cuando ella entró al brillantemente iluminado pasillo del brazo de Emma. Estaba temblando. Se preguntaba si cualquiera de ellos podía tener la audacia de decir algo en su cara. Peor, ¿podrían ellos enfrentar a Emma? Regina podía soportar las fijas miradas y los chismes y aunque sabía que Emma era una mujer fuerte, sabía que nunca toleraría que ninguna persona la tratara mal.

Mostró a los pasmados invitados una deslumbrante sonrisa. El calor ardía en sus mejillas.

—Buenas tardes, Liz. June. —Saludó a las dos conocidas e intentó no demostrar su malestar por sus desconcertadas expresiones.

—¿Quiénes son esas dos invitadas? —Emma preguntó una vez lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

—Amigas de la familia de mi marido. —susurró.

—Parecía como si hubieran chupado limones.

Regina escondió una carcajada.

—Y probablemente lo hicieron.

Su humor fue breve. Aunque la luz del auditórium era débil, Regina reconoció las expresiones de asombro en las caras de los colegas de Daniel. Vaciló en la entrada. El pánico la inundó. Esto era un error. Este no era el lugar para salir.  
Emma cogió su codo y la llevó hacia un lado donde ellas podían hablar en privado.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Regina tembló.

—Lo siento... Yo...

Los ojos de Emma llenos de compasión.

—¿Sería más fácil si yo... si me fuera?

Regina la miró fijamente. Su primer impulso fue aceptar pero realmente no quería que Emma se fuera. Y aunque sería más fácil para ella enfrentarse a sus viejos amigos, sería una mentira.

—Sé cómo es de difícil esto- —Emma comenzó pero Regina interrumpió.

—No. No quiero que te marches.

—Pero esos eran los amigos de tu marido. No debería haberte empujado a traerme. — dijo Emma.

Regina sacudió su cabeza.

—He tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien que me importa otra vez y si otras personas no pueden entenderlo, entonces eso es su problema. Daniel habría querido que yo sea feliz.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que entre contigo? —preguntó y cuando seco una de sus lágrimas, Regina tuvo que combatir el impulso de besarla.

Orgullo y amor se hincharon en el pecho de Regina.

—Sí. Estoy segura.

Levantando su barbilla, caminó hacia su asiento, parándose a saludar a los amigos de Daniel y presentar a Emma. Cada uno le dio la bienvenida con gusto y la tensión de Regina se derritió completamente en el momento en que ella y Emma alcanzaron sus asientos.

Ken sentado miraba ferozmente. Obviamente, quería que todos supieran que él no lo aprobaba.

Pero lo que él pensara ya no importaba para Regina.

Cuando las luces de la sala bajaron y los actores caminaron sobre el escenario, la mente de Regina se desvió de las cadenciosas líneas de Shakespeare y fue directa a su relación con Emma.

Había estado muy preocupada sobre lo que los otros pensarían, sobre lo que los Mills pensarían.

Pero esa preocupación se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. Era una mujer que se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad, sus deseos, y quería actuar en consecuencia.

Estaba mejor con Emma que con cualquier persona que conocía. Desde la muerte de Daniel, ella, como Emma, estaba al borde de la vida, lista para participar de todo lo que tuviera que ofrecer, lista para vivir. Regina sabia que deseaba continuar y ver a donde llegaba.

Sus días ya no eran una versión aburrida de lo que y quien ella pensó que debía ser.

Ahora sus días, sus noches, los pasaba en compañía de su encantadora, hermosa, compañera quien la hacía sentirse viva de una manera que nunca había conocido.

Emma se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos y estrechó la mano de Regina en las suyas. Regina la miró y sonrió.

La obra era una inteligentemente versión hecha de La fierecilla domada situada en los años 50 en vez de en el Renacimiento Italiano, de la que Regina y Emma disfrutaron muchísimo.

Cuando las luces de la sala se levantaron para el intermedio, tomó la mano de Emma y se abalanzó entre la muchedumbre y a través de un sistema de puertas dobles que conducían a una escalera de caracol.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Emma.

—Nadie subirá aquí. —Regina dijo sin aliento, conduciéndola a una oscura hornacina con vistas al interior del teatro. —Y nadie nos verá detrás de esta puerta.

Emma se echó a reír.

—Chitón. —Regina susurró mientras se movía contra la pared y arrastraba a Emma hacia ella por su entallado blaizer. —Calla y tócame.

—Sí, Madame. —Emma bromeó mientras arrastraba hacia arriba la falda de Regina.

Los ojos de Regina se ensancharon y una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Maldición. No llevas bragas.

Las rodillas de Regina se debilitaron por el disturbio de sensaciones que los investigadores dedos de Emma provocaban. De hecho, estaba tan excitada que sabía que solamente llevaría unos segundos que Emma la llevase al orgasmo.

—Estás tan mojada. —los dedos de Emma se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de su sexo mientras caía de rodillas y presionaba sus labios en el palpitante clítoris de Regina. —Deseo probarte.

Inhaló bruscamente. Sujetando su falda arriba e inclinándose contra la pared, separó sus muslos para que Emma pudiera comer mejor su centro. Nada se había sentido nunca tan hedonistamente exquisito como la combinación de los dedos de Emma estimulando su sexo y su caliente boca chupando su clítoris. El calor barrió por la espina de Regina mientras Emma sin esfuerzo levantaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro. Ella cedió, inclinando sus caderas para dar más acceso a Emma a su apertura. Regina mordió su labio mientras los dedos la penetraban.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —Emma preguntó.

—Siiiiiiiii…

—Puedo saborearte corriéndote en mi lengua.

El sexo de Regina se apretó violentamente. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se inundaba de sensaciones. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras inclinaba sus caderas a la boca de Emma. El dedo penetrando en su canal y los insistentes labios tirando de su clítoris, se sentía condenadamente bien.

El perfume de Emma se mezclaba con su propio olor para formar una embrutecedora fragancia que la volvía loca. Y todo el rato, Emma le decía como de bueno sabia y se sentía dentro, como de caliente y mojada estaba.

Las ondas llegaron rápidas y fuertes y bruscamente, Regina estaba disparada, apretando sus labios contra sus dientes para no gritar mientras un intenso placer inundaba cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Después, Emma se puso en pie y presionó un tierno beso en la frente de Regina. —Bésame. —murmuró, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Regina.

Los labios de Regina encontraron los de Emma, intenso al principio y después fundiéndose en algo suave y femenino, lleno de amor.

Amor.

Ella amaba a Emma.

Estaba enamorada de una mujer. Su corazón se hinchó.

Finalmente, Emma arrastró su boca lejos y el corazón de Regina se giró en un salto mortal mientras la mirada de Emma penetraba la suya. —Te amo, Regina.

—Yo también te amo. —Regina arrojó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Emma y la besó. Las luces de la sala parpadearon dejando que cada una supiera que era casi la hora de levantarse el telón.

—Pienso que los Mills están representando a Daniel bastante bien esta noche. ¿Quieres ver el segundo acto? ¿O quieres volver a casa conmigo?

Una sexy sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Emma.

—Sé cómo va a terminar. Ir a casa contigo suena perfecto para mí.

* * *

**¡Espero que hayan disfrutado! En un rato subiré el epílogo :)**


	5. Epílogo

- Disclaimer en el primer capítulo -

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Cuatro años más tarde…

Regina miro con orgullo como Emma recibió su diploma de la escuela de veterinaria.

Ella había sobresalido en su período de capacitación y se le había ofrecido una asociación en un hospital animal en el cercano Mountain Brook, Alabama.

A un año de su relación, Regina había vendido su casa a la universidad y se había mudado a una pequeña casa en Birmingham con Emma.

Regina también había vendido su Steinway y ahora enseñaba sus lecciones en el piano de cola que Emma había heredado de su abuela. Emma rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que tocar piano no era algo en lo que ella alguna vez fuera a ser hábil pero bromeó con que quizá la abuela había sabido que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando le había dejado el piano a ella en su testamento.

El piano definitivamente había traído a Emma la felicidad.

Los Mills eventualmente habían dejado de intentar reformarla y Regina se alegró de estar lejos de sus garras y feliz de estar viviendo con Emma.

Ellas habían intercambiado anillos algunos meses antes en una ceremonia privada, pero estaban planeando tomar un avión con destino a El Caribe para su luna de miel tan pronto como la graduación terminara.

Regina se movió en su asiento.

Su única esperanza era que no fuese detenida por la seguridad del aeropuerto debido a su gran variedad de juguetes sexuales empacados en su maleta.

Como si Emma supiera lo que pensaba, se dio la vuelta y le guiñó el ojo a Regina mientras bajaba el escalón. Ella le mostró el pulgar arriba y pronunció algunas palabras.

Regina leyó los labios de Emma perfectamente.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Ahora si, eso fue todo!**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
